


Bodyguards Of Lies

by dorksta1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Smut, wth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorksta1/pseuds/dorksta1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own any rights to these characters whatsoever...<br/>Ready... set... Go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 5-15-15  
> 11:00 p.m. CST.  
> Sorry guys, when I posted the chapter I was extremely exhausted and I didn't even review it. Fixed some dings and added some dangs. Lol

Clarke had just said her good byes to Bellamy Blake... "If you are looking for forgiveness, I forgive you" he said before she left. She gave him a sheepish smile before she kept on walking on forth (She didn't want forgiveness.. Okay maybe she did a little.., she just really wanted to find herself and in time she would forgive herself.

It's been month's since she left camp jaha... She knew she had learn little experience of hunting from when she fell on earth first.The dropship and Bellamy mostly being in charge (forced being in charge) had not helped her... First couple of weeks consisted of just catching frogs, eating berries and nuts.. Which a toddler could do in their sleep... But she had kept to just helping in the medical field when it was needed on the dropship. 

Everyone at first when they had landed were seeking a male figure to lead them, but once they sought that the same preliminaries wouldnt advance far. They sought unto following the chancellors daughter. 

But, after the fall of the mountain... Clarke griffin was delirious. She was haunted by the spirit of Finn. She was haunted by the 300 or so she lost in tondc even if they were not her soldiers.. She was haunted by all those in the mountain who had burned alive when she pulled that lever just so she could free those she loved and cared for... The innocent children she saw disintegrate and the adults who had helped Bellamy and the rest of the 100 who didn't make it are forever in her mind. (On replay, but she would never admit that to anyone...)

 

("If it is forgiveness you are looking for, I forgive you.") Bellamy Blake tells her. (she keeps on hearing in her mind). She reminiscences back to when she left camp jaha. What selfish thing to do, ignoring all her self sufficient needs. All she can think about is seeing those she saved in the mountain in pain.. Wishing she hadn't pulled the lever... So many people had helped her and the 100 escape. A month later She slaps herself for not thinking this thoroughly. She hasn't bathed in weeks and eaten a decent meal since before the Mountain fell.

 

Lexa's spy was not surprised by the skai prisa insufficient skills to capture real food. They watch clarke from a far, but clarke still has yet to capture anything since she has left camp Jaha. (She is weak, but it's something she wouldn't admit.)

 

She heard someone stepping around the forest much louder than she or anyone would make in the forest.. She saw a beige cami suit and her heart dropped. (No, it couldn't be, she thought, She eliminated everyone from the mountain, so who's this she thought..) 

 

She couldn't believe her eyes, she began to circle around the beige jumpsuit as soon as someone else had. Skai prisa defeated the mountain without triku help. (I made the decision with my head and not my heart.) She remembered lexas words "May we meet again". Once she was circleling around the beige cami suit body she noticed non other than deep Forest green eyes staring back at her. 

 

The deep green forest eyes kept staring at the deep sea blue eyes in front of her, she couldn't believe her eyes, had her eyes deceived her? She finally came around to view and finally noticed who those eyes belonged too.

Clarke spoke first, "lexa, commander." 

"Clarke, of the sky people." Lexa murmured 

"What are you doing here,..." Clarke asked

"I could ask you the same, clarke of the sky people. These are my forests in which you are roaming with no protection." 

"I could kill you, you know for betraying me at the mountain and leaving my people and I for dead." She pulls out her hand gun and points it at lexa

Lexa states " why haven't you yet?"

"Don't tempt me" clarke says "Plus, we have a similar interest involved... If I remember correctly this guy in the beige suit is Emerson.. Am I correct?" 

"Yes, so?" Lexa responds

"So? So I should put a bullet in his cerebral..." Clarke says

"Is that what you really want clarke?" Lexa asks. "You don't get to ask me that LEXA, you don't get to ask me many things (knowing she had accepted the deal from Emerson she didn't care what the commander of 12 clans had to say.).. "So, how about I just finish this and put a bullet through his head?" 

"Skai prisa, you don't know if he may have any answers? How is he still alive after all this time?"Lexa responds 

"Oh really? You didn't take my opinion into consideration at the fall of the mountain now did you?" (She knew she was acting like a harmonal teen, but she didn't care...) ( before the kiss she would've done inexplicable things, but now she treads carefully..")

"We'll hold him captive under my conditions"..clarke said. At first lexa wouldn't agree. But eventually she warmed up to the idea of the skai prisa.

On the walk back to tondc which would take anywhere from 3-5 days on foot no one talked. Many questions were left unawsered, but no one dared to speak.. None other than heda... "So how've you been clarke.." Lexa ask But clarke keeps on ignoring her (she's not ready to speak to her, just not yet. She needs to gather her thoughts, what would she even say?) Lexa holds her chin up high and ignores the rejection from the skai prisa. ( after all she is commander.) 

They keep on treading through the moss on the floor ignoring any changes too the climate.. Lexa notices clarke lack of enthusiasm during the hike so she requests a break. (Clarke is very thankful though, she wouldn't admit that) why would she? They rest there for the night, Clarke has little barries and nuts to munch on whilst she lays her back on a tree.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first chapter was eh, but future chapters will be much better and longer. Did I mention it's my first time writing a fic? Ha, more like first time writing anything since high school...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk...  
> Haha, just kidding.  
> Confessions and there's a lake.

Clarke is laying down resting, when none other than lexa steps beside her and offers her some dried meat..

"Sha, Heda. I'm okay" clarke says (it erks lexa when clarke calls her that, why?)

Lexa is completely done with the silence. She knows clarke to be one to speak her mind freely, regardless of her position."Clarke, speak true." She sighs "I am done with these games."

"What do you mean commander.?" She asks oblivious to hedas question

"I will only say this once, speak true now or don't." Lexa says

Clarke being herself asks again... "Heda?".

"Yes clarke?" Lexa says.

"Lexa, how do you make them go away?" Clarke says

"Make what go away?" She furrows her eyebrows confused at the skai prisa question. It is dark out so she's having a hard time locating Clarke's eyes, but when she sees them reflecting off the small fire they have going, she sees nothing. Not even the deep blue she used to see before. It's almost as if she's staring at a ghost she thinks

"Make them go away, the spirits or demons. Whatever they are called, they just won't leave me alone, not when I'm sleeping nor when I'm awake." She's frustrated and sleepless

"Ahh.." She goes into deep thought, looking for the correct way to answer her question. "Time heals all wounds clarke, they won't completely go away, but it'll become more bearable."

Clarke just nods in appreciation

And that's the end of that convo...

"I'll take first watch." Says clarke lexa just nods not wanting to argue with her.

Clarke alone with nothing but her thoughts and a watchful eye on Emerson prepares for a long night. She knows she won't be able to sleep, since the fall of the mountain which was about a month ago. She can't keep track of her days anymore, she's only been able to get a couple of hours of deep sleep. Some days she doesn't even try forcing her eyes to close because what's waiting behind those close lids is enough for her to sacrifice her sleep. Her body shivers at the mere thought of it.

Hours have gone by, she should wake up lexa, but decides against it. She takes a moment to look over lexas sleeping figure. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. She envies her, how can she sleep with everything she's done, all those people who willingly die for her, who she kills in the blink of an eye if they disrespect her. She also admires her, she would do anything to protect her people even betray a truce.

Hours later lexa wakes up to the rising sun and Clarke still on watch. "Why didn't you wake me clarke?"

Startled she whips her head around to look at lexa and just shrugs her shoulders.

Lexa is starting to get annoyed by her silent treatment, she wants that clarke from before the war. The one who used to flash her a smile, the one who always stepped in her personal space and challenged her, the one, the one, the one... She knows that clarke is gone, war changes people, but she'll be damned if she doesn't try and bring some of the old clarke back.

They eat their breakfast in silence and give Emerson some water so the poor bastard doesn't faint on the walk back to tondc. They untie him from the tree and start walking.

After walking for hours in silence and nothing but Emerson grunts and the breaking of twigs under their feet.Clarke speaks first, "I wanted to hate you." She says looking out in front of her "but, what is there to hate, when I would've taken the same deal if it was offered to me."

Lexa waits in silence she knows Clarke's not done speaking.

"I wanted to hate you." She says again "but I can't." She can't, she would if she could, but she just can't. That day in the mountain when lexa left her just standing alone, replays over and over like a record player. "I made this decision with my head and not my heart clarke, may we meet again." She remembers lexa saying

"Clarke, if it's an apology you are looking for.."

"No." Clarke says "I don't want an apology from you I don't deserve that apology. We bare it so they don't have to... right?" She says " and funny to think I thought that life should be more than just surviving." In the old world before the bomb maybe it would have been more than just surviving, but it's a new world. She remembers reading something on the arc about survival of the fittest. "Survival of the fittest, that's what we do, that's what you did back at the mountain. Trying to survive, to save your people and I get it lexa, I do."

She let's out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Clarke's right, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud. Maybe there was a world where life was more than just surviving... "Clarke." She begins to say, but stops. She ponders for awhile, unsure of how she'll reply, but before she can form any words to reply Clarke stops her.

"We should take a break." Clarke says

Lexa knows at that moment Clarke didn't want an explanation, she just wanted to get it out of her chest. "Okay, I think I saw some vegetation that was greener on that side, there should be a lake near by."

Clarke nods and follows lexa.

They tie Emerson to a tree far enough to give them space and privacy, but close enough if he makes a move to escape.

Lexa begins to refill her water skin and splashes some water on her face when she looks back up she doesn't believe her view. She doesn't even know how much time had past since she closed her eyes, she had so many thoughts running through her mind that she barely noticed clarke standing there bare. She takes a minute to admire Clarke's beauty. She's almost seen nothing like it, her golden hair is a little past her shoulder blades. Is that a tattoo she thinks she sees. It's barely noticeable from where she's standing, but it's a paragraph on her left side ribcage. She trails her eyes lower down her body and stops when her bum comes into view. She shouldn't be staring, she needs to stop, but she can't help it. The ache between her legs is just begging to be relieved. She trails her eyes down to the tip of clarkes heel. She bites her bottom lip and trails her eyes back up her body so she can admire it a second time, but before she gets to the view of her bum. Clarke had submerged her body into the water. She takes a big breath in and let's it out, this is going to be a long trip.

Clarke begins to undress first her muddy shoes and holey socks. She takes off her pants and scrubs them where they are dirty. Next comes her sweaty shirt, when she gets back to civilization and gets some clean clothes she'll burn them she thinks. She removes the last items of clothing and stands there a moment. She steps into the water, it's not too cold, but also not too warm. She then submerges the rest of her body in. She's cautious, never know what's lurking in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also my first fic, criticism is welcomed. I have absolutely no idea where I'm headed with this, but I promise if you stay it'll be worth your time. Future chapters will be muuuch longer than the first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more admiring and hmm, is it hot in here?

She takes a moment to enjoy the coolness of the water, at the arc water was limited and the showers were timed. She's glad that she doesn't have to worry about that anymore. She begins to lather on soap she had found in her backpack, which she's entirely greatful for, but she is running low on. She makes a note to ask lexa what her people use to get all the grimy dirt off their body. She's half way through her bath when she hears a splash. At first she panics, but then notices a figure returning to the surface which nonetheless belongs to lexa. 

Lexa follows clarkes steps and begins undressing, might as well she mutters to herself. She climbs up on a rock and takes a quick surveillance of the lake water, once satisfied in knowing nothing that's going to kill her is lurking in the water, she jumps in. When she swims back up to the surface she feels as if someone is watching her, she whips her head around and makes eye contact with clarke. Her eyes are more blue today than they were yesterday. Her stomach flutters at the thought of it, god she needs to stop this feelings shit before it gets ahold of her. "Love is weakness." She sighs

Clarke stares back into those deep forest green eyes and admires lexa for a second. Mainly because she doesn't want to be the first to break eye contact. Lexa looks so young with out her war paint or clothing. She laughs to herself, what am I doing? I'm supposed to hate her.

Lexa notices the faint smile and hears a small chuckle. "What is funny clarke of the sky people?" She swims towards clarke so she can hear her better.

Fuck, shit, she heard me. Now she's coming, wait no dammit. She's swimming towards me, that's better. Lexa has her all flustered and she's embarrassed. Lexa finally gets to her and is arms length away from her. "Um, nothing Commander." 

"Are you sure? You seem unsure." Lexa states, they are still gazing at each others eyes. Neither willing to break eye contact.

"Yes, I'm positive." She sighs in relief 

"Ok." Lexa swims closer to clarke until they are barely touching. Lexa never breaking eye contact reaches over clarkes shoulder and grabs the soap. "May I borrow this?' She asks

Clarke's brain mechanism stops a second when she notices lexa swimming towards her. Is it hot in here, yeah, I think the temperature just went higher? Or is it just me. Oh my god I can't breathe, get your shit together clarke. Wait, did she just say something? I think she said something. Just say yes. "Yes." She manages to say, barely audible.

When she lexa pushes herself away from clarke she purposely brushes her knee between clarkes legs.

Clarke is the first to break eye contact, did she just? She faces away from lexa and stops the moan threatening to spill half way up her throat and clears it. That felt good, her stomach is tying up in knots and the ache between her legs seems to get worse by the minute. She intakes a big breath and let's it out slowly. When she turns around lexa is lathering her body with soap. Her eyes widen at the sight, the water is barely below her waist. Her heart begins to beat fast again, the ache between her legs worsens and she cannot tear her eyes away. She knows she shouldn't stare. What is it with the grounders and being nude? They're so confident and aren't ashamed. Her toned stomach, oh what she would give just to set her hands on. Her perfectly hanging round breasts and nipples, she needs to stop staring she tells herself again, but her eyes don't comply. She roams her eyes to her torso, then her collarbone and then she's staring at deep forest green eyes. Fuuuuuck, she caught me staring like a little harmonal high school teen boy, shit, shit shit, how do I play it cool umm.. But before she can think of anything lexa clears her throat.

"See anything you like?" She asks smirking at clarke

"No... I mean yes. Wait, this is a trick question." She can begin to feel the blush appearing on her cheeks. Yupp, lexa makes her very flustered.

"Is it? Hmm." She knows now the effect she causes on the skai prisa

"Yes!" She makes her way to lexa and steps into her personal bubble, and grabs the soap. When she steps away she makes sure to brush her nipples against the commander skin. Two can play this game she thinks, but she doesn't know for how long. "Are you done with this?" She wants to change the topic, anything to try and distract her from the very bare commander in front of her. Haha, who is she kidding, that ache between her legs is making it very difficult and when her breasts made contact with the commanders body it only fueled the ache.

She let's out a small whimper at the slight body contact, but clarke doesn't notice. "Yes, I am." Before clarke submerges her body back to the water she gets a quick glimpse of her breasts and if she wasn't already turned on before. She is now, she wants to reach out and pull clarke to close the distance between them. She wants to feel clarkes body pressed against hers. She wants, she wants, she wants...  
Before she can control her body, she grabs clarkes wrist and stops her from stepping out of the water and brings her back in. Their faces merely inches apart, she stares into those deep blue eyes wanting to get lost in them. She brings her other hand up and caress clarkes left cheek. She knows clarke isn't ready and she respects that.

Clarke can't take it anymore, she lathers her body fast so she can get out already. She's not surprised when she goes to clean her private and it's soaking wet. Like seriously griffin? Get ahold of yourself. She doesn't even remember the last time she relieved herself. Stay on task she reminds herself and before she knows it she is done. She makes her way out of the water, but is forced to stop dead on her tracks when she feels a hand clasp around her left hand. She turns around to say something, but the words get stuck somewhere up her esophagus. Lexa is already reeling her back into the water, she wants to pull away really, but she just let's her guide her until her face is merely inches away from lexas. She's always been mesmerized by lexas eyes, getting lost in the green as if there's a whole other world behind them. When lexa caress her cheek she leans into it. It feels good and causes a turmoil in the pit of her stomach. She almost can't breathe again, but before she can stop herself she's closing her eyes and leans forward and kisses lexa.

Lexa is surprised at the contact at first, but nearly melts at the same time. She kisses her back her tenderly lips, gently. She sucks on her bottom lip slowly, then her top lip and repeats it again... She barely slides her tongue in between her lips begging for entrance. She wants to taste clarke, she wants to map out the inside of clarkes mouth with her tongue.

Clarke kisses her, kisses her like nothing matters right at this moment, like they're the only two people in the world. When lexas tongue begs for entrance, she gives it to her without hesitation. Both of their tongues battle for dominance. She lets lexa win this one and sets her hands on lexas hips and pulls her closer. She nearly moans inside lexas mouth at the closeness. Lexas thigh is between her leg putting some pressure on her clit, but not enough. She deepens the kiss getting lost in the moment.

Lexa can't even begin to describe what she's feeling at the moment. She wants this moment to last forever, but it doesn't. Nothing ever does, she hears some rustling in the bushes and breaks away from the kiss and sets on kissing clarkes jawline all the way down her neck. Biting here and there, then kissing it to soothe the light pain. Without tearing her lips from clarkes body she scans the area around her and looks to where emerson is tied, when she sees nothing out of the norm' she goes back to clarkes lips. This time with more passion, she sets one of her hands behind clarkes neck to deepen the kiss and the other on her hip to bring her closer. This elite's a moan out from clarke into the kiss which fuels the ache in her vag. She guides clarke to the rock behind her for more stability. She let's her left hand roam around clarkes body. First down clarkes right arm, then back up the right side of her ribs.

Clarke returns lexas passion with the same eagerness if not more. Her heart beat is out of control, her lungs are gasping for more air. When lexa guides her body to rock behind her she's thankful, she wasn't quite sure how much longer her legs could stay upright, at least with the rock behind her it'll give her some leverage. She continues to kiss lexa passionetly bringing their bodies closer if it where even possible. It's almost as if she can't get enough. She's never felt this way before, not with Finn or anyone before him. She let's her hands roam below lexas waist and squeezes her derrier. This earns her a moan from lexa, she smiles into the kiss. She needs to catch her breath so tries to detach her lips from lexa, but not before lexa bites her bottom lip with enough force to cause the skin to break. She can taste the warm blood, she brings lexa back in for another endearing kiss.

Lexa can taste the copper in clarkes mouth, she soothes the bite mark with her tongue, gently pressing kisses every now and then.

Clarke separates her lips from lexas and trails down her neck. She nibbles here, sucks there and once she finds lexas pulse point she bites. She bites her hard and then sucks knowing she'll leave a mark, had she known the reaction she would get by doing so, she would've done it sooner. Lexa let's out a loud and I mean loud moan. If their were people around she would've felt slightly embarrassed for the commander.  
She licks/bites her way back up to lexas lips, the kiss is slower this time, but with the same passion.

Lexa returns the kiss, but decides to take it slow. She couldn't believe her mouth had betrayed her mind letting out such noise with the little contact she's had. She slowly breaks away from the kiss to catch her breath. She rests her forehead against clarkes. They're both panting and their hearts are beating at speeds neither thought was imaginable. Trying to get her breathing under control, she hears the rustling of bushes again.

Clarke whips her head around first "Did you hear that?" She starts to make her way out of the water and towards her clothes. She puts her clothes back on in record speed and grabs her handgun.

Lexa hurries out of the water and makes her way to her clothes which is a little farther away from clarkes. She dresses quickly and signals for clarke to stay put, she's going to check out the perimeter and make sure they aren't in harms way.

Lexa finally finds the culprit behind the noise, it's her personal guard Riker. 

"Heda." He bows his head 

Lexa waves him up. "Why are you making so much noise? You're supposed to follow me quietly. Do you know what quietly means?"

"Sorry heda, I heard a noise and came to check it out." Riker tells her, not wanting to fully reveal what he saw, though he would never mention it to anyone

"Aha... Very well, we are leaving now." Lexa states

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say "pillow talk" basically means confessions.. Lol  
> As far as chapters go and updating, um, well, good question!  
> The more chapters I post the longer each one gets. As far as updating goes, um this weekend I'll probably post 3 more. So just be on the look out. Criticism is always welcomed, as well as suggestions.  
> Tgif whoomp, whoomp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little recap on some of our favorites and events we shall not name...  
> Also in this similar, but alternate universe clarke pulls the lever by herself.  
> Yikes.... I know, sorry?  
> I should've mentioned it earlier on, but I was still debating it until I had to really get close to that topic

A month ago.

"I think we deserve a drink." Says bellamy

"Have one for me." States clarke

"We'll get through this." Bellamy tells her

"I'm not going in." She can't

"Clarke, if you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven. Please come inside." Bellamy pleads

"Take care of them for me." She's at the brink of tears

"Clarke!"

"Seeing their faces everyday is just going to remind me what I did to get them here." Tears threaten to spill at the mere thought of it. " I bare it so they don't have to." And with a hug and a farewell kiss good bye. "May we meet again." She's gone.

Bellamy watches clarke leave the gates of camp jaha. He knew he couldn't stop her let alone change her mind. He watches her until she disappears into the woods "bye clarke, may we meet again."

He makes his way into the infirmary to offer an extra pair of hands. When he gets there it is complete utter chaos, Abby won't stay still, crying out in dire pain. "My daughter, has anyone seen my daughter." He hears her ask. It breaks his heart, he doesn't want to inform Abby that clarke just up and left. He walks next to her bed cot and holds her hand. "Hey Abby, how are you holding up?" The next scream she let's out informs him enough. "My daughter." She pleads "have you seen clarke bellamy?" But before he can answer Jackson her assistant is injecting something in her iv a sedative and her eyes fighting to stay open finally close.

Bellamy let's out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. God, this will be the worst news he"ll ever have to deliver and hopefully the last one. He makes his rounds around the med bay, giving water here, taking blankets there changing the empty IVs.... When he makes his way outside more people await, but no one with big injuries. He asks around if everyone is okay, if anyone needs anything. They just smile at him, give him thanks and wave him off. He starts his tread back into the medical bay, but a disturbance to the right of his peripheral vision catches his attention.

When he arrives he couldn't believe his eyes, yet he wasn't surprised. Jasper is standing there in the middle of the field with a gun pointed at his heart. "Why, why, why!" He screams. He sees bellamy and walks towards him "YOU,YOU did this." he points the gun at belamy. "She didn't have to die." He says

"I'm sorry jasper, we did what we had to, to save our people."

"BULLSHIT! Why was her life worth any less than ours, huh?" Still directing the gun at bellamy "if you guys had given me a minute, I would've killed him. I had a knife and I was going to kill Cage wallace." Tears streaking down his face

"I know jasper, I know. Put the gun down please, you're scaring the people around us." He takes a couple of steps closer to him while two other guards make their way closer from the rear.

"Oh, I'm scaring people? You commit mass murder on a handful of innocent's that were in the mountain and people are scared of me?" He laughs to himself then spits at the ground

Bellamy knows jasper isn't correct about the facts of what really happened in the mountain, but he'll take the blame if by any means it could lessen the fury he's lashing out. The two guards are finally at arms length and inject a sedative into his neck. He falls to his knees, "I'm really sorry jasper." He tells him before he's completely disoriented. He sighs in relief, but now he has another person to try and help rebuild. Jasper lost his first love and he gets him. Whatever it takes he's going to help him get back on his feet. "Take care of them for me." Echoes in the back of his head and that's what he will do.

He finally makes his way up to the commons area grabs himself that well deserved drink and a plate of food. Marcus joins him at his table and sits across from, oh boy, here it comes. "Can I eat this meal in silence before I answer any of your questions?

Marcus nods and begins to eat his meal, minutes pass by and they are half way through their plates. He brings his cup up. Bellamy looks at him confused. "To saving our people." He toast's and bellamy clanks their cups together.

Finally finishing his meal and drink he speaks up "what is it marcus?"

"Well, I came to see how you were doing and also to ask you if you knew Clarke's whereabouts." He says, clearing his throat

"Cut the crap marcus, you only came to me, to ask about the chancellors daughter." He knows he's getting defensive about it, but for once he did wish someone asked him how he was doing.

"I--I." Marcus stutters over his words, but he knows bellamy is speaking the truth "save it." Bellamy says bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Clarke left, she couldn't bare walking in through the gates." He sighs

"Oh..." His eyebrows furrow. "Well, did she say where she was going? When she was coming back?"

"Great questions, I'll make sure to ask her next time I see her..." He gets up, grabs his tray and heads off

It's been a week and half since the mountain fell, Abby has been in and out of consciousness and she can barely walk. Those savages in the mountain did a number in the couple of hours they had left to live. Didn't administer anesthesia or a sedative to make them go to sleep.

Raven is up and running as usual, she doesn't like to ponder on the past, she can't. What has been done, is done and there is no going back. She's always trying to keep her mind busy. Tinkering around the arc or with kyle. She likes kyle, he pushes her buttons, her limits and she likes that. He's about the only person who doesn't see her as any less equal than him.

Monty is well, monty. He's become really close friends with harper and they have been spending a significant amount of time together. Even getting Marcus to assign them to similar jobs. The mountain broke them down, but they won't let that hold them back from trying to find happiness. Don't two broken hearts mend into one?

Jasper has been secluded to a room close to the infirmary, under lock and key. He's not stable right now and they can't risk him putting himself or anyone else in danger. Monty visits from time to time for a couple of hours, but he doesn't say much. Bellamy tries to stop by, but it breaks his heart seeing those brown eyes which were once filled with so much joy and happiness now look so cold. He cries to bed at night and when he closes his eyes all he can see is Maya's burned up corpse. He doesn't eat much either, some days he just stays in one corner, other days he's banging on the door pleading to be let out.

Bellamy makes his was to the infirmary and finds Abby up and reviewing charts. He hasn't seen her in a couple of days. Leaving camp jaha at every opportunity he got. Hunting, collecting wood, building tents, anything to keep himself occupied and out of the Chancellor's sight. He makes his way to turn back around, but Abby stops him.

"Bellamy!" she wobbles her way towards him. Here is comes, he's been avoiding this moment already for too long. When Abby was on drugs and mostly sleeping it was easy to avoid her.

"Hey Abby, how are you? I see you're up and running the place as usual." He gives her his famous bellamy smile.

"I'm fine, can't do too many activities at once. Baby steps for now." She chuckles. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you know trying to stay out of trouble." At that statement they both laugh

"So, I wanted to ask you something. I've asked around and monty said he saw clarke last with you, but she's not around." She sighs. "Do you know where she is?".

"I'm sorry Abby, I don't have the answer to that question." He really doesn't. "She said she couldn't step foot in the camp, she I guess wanted some space? After everyone was safe back at camp she told me good bye and headed into the woods." He sighs

Abby at the brinks of tears "why, why would you let her go? She's only a child and now openly in the woods on her own? What were you thinking letting her her go!?" She steps in front of Bellamy and lashes out on him throwing a couple punches to his chest. "WHY?" She exclaims again, she stops her punching once she sees guards come into view.

Bellamy waves them off "you think I had a choice abby? You think if I told her, even begged her to stay she would've done so?" He tries to get his breathing under control "you're foolish to think she would listen to me or anyone." And he's right. "She's not a child anymore, you need to accept that. For crying out loud abby, you sent her down here on the dropship. You basically sentenced your own daughter to death. So, sorry for allowing your daughter some space to coupe with all that has happened around us."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. Excuse me." She makes her way out of the med bay, she knows bellamy is right.

Two weeks later he's out in the woods hunting on his own, he's about had it with Abby's bickering. She tried to send a search party for clarke, but knowing the truce was broken it wasn't safe for them out there very few people volunteered so she called it off. When they go out hunting the go out in groups or pairs, but today bellamy is flying solo. For the most part he doesn't get lost in the woods, they set up markers and traps to catch small animals.

Making his way back to camp jaha he steps in a some slimy sort of puddle, he attempts to free himself, but with little luck he decides to lose the shoe. He bends down to untie his shoe, suddenly he feels something sharp on his neck directly on his carotid artery.

"Hey, hey, let's calm down, look." He takes his gun out of it's holster and tosses it away, next comes his backpack. The figure that was behind is finally in his sight of view, he notices he recognized the grounder. Of course, it was none other than one of lexas guard dogs.

"You are the one they call bellamy?" He asks

"Yes." Bellamy says

"The skai prisa, where is she? Our scouts inform me she hasn't been seen around your camp.

Bellamy spits on the ground "who wants to know?" 

"Answer the question skai boy unless you would like for me to leave you unconscious so the pauna can devour you."

Wth is a pauna? He sure as hell doesn't want to stick around and find out. "She never stepped foot in the camp after the fall of the mountain. She headed in to the woods 3 weeks and half ago."

"Sha." And just like he came he was gone

Bellamy makes it back to camp jaha with one less shoe than what he left. One of the guards point out the obvious to other guards and they are laughing their asses off. Bellamy gives them the birdie and makes his way to his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll leave y'all with that.


	5. Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues, angst and fluff. Not in that particular order, but you get the idea.

They have a couple of hours of daylight left, so lexa plans on covering as much ground as possible. She gathers her things and sets off into the woods with Emerson in tow leaving Clarke to follow at the rear. 

Clarke is glad lexa isn't quite the conversationalist, she can't quite trust the words that would come out of her mouth after the earlier event. She can't believe how easily she breaks open around lexa, even after what she did to her. "Love is weakness", she thought. Wait, was she falling for lexa?  _Shit_

Lexa was having a battle of her own within herself, tomach tightening in knots, her heart beating irregularly and her mind a haze. What was happening to her she thought.  _Clarke, clarke is making her feel this way._  Clarke's making her weak!  _Oh, this can't be happening. Last time she felt this way was with Costia she shivers at the thought of it. _When had she developed such feelings?_ But she knew exactly when. As soon as she met the skai prisa she had a distinct feeling in the pit of her stomach. Always pushing it away, but with each of their encounters the feeling in the pit of her stomach got stronger until it became unbearable and she kissed Clarke before the fall of the mountain._

Clarke knew she was falling for the commander and knew exactly when she had started too, she didn't want to, she doesn't deserve happiness, even love for that matter. She's a murderer, but when she thinks back to lexa and her lips so plump, kisses so tender and her body _God that body._  She licks her bottom lip passing it over the bite mark lexa gave feeling a blush develop on her cheeks. She's smiles definitely glad lexa can't see her. Ever since she entered lexas tent for the first time to discuss a truce between their people she had this uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She always thought it was just because the commander made her nervous. Then when Finn died that feeling went away, she was broken and mad at lexa. As time went by and lexa and her started seeing each other more, the feeling started to return slowly. When lexa kissed her for the first time her mind went blank and the uneasy feeling in her stomach was almost unbearable , like it wanted to burst out of her.  _That's silly she thought._ When clarke came out of her haze she notice that it was already dark out and lexa was pulling Emerson to a nearby tree to be tied against.  _How long have I been out of it?_

"Clarke!" Lexa says "Did you hear me? I said if you could gather up some wood."

 _Shit, lexa had been talking to her. "_ Yes I can, be right back." She sets off to look for some wood,  _had lexa been talking to her throughout the walk and she didn't notice? What if lexa is mad at her for not replying back. She needs to stop getting distracted and stay on task, like right now she should be gathering wood but all she has is one stick. "_ Ugh!" She mutters, a noise to the right startles her and she reaches to grab her hand gun, but before she can reach it something sharp is pressing against her backside ribs.

Lexa waits for clarke to get back with some sticks so she can start a fire and warm up some meat for dinner. _She's been gone for quite some time, hmmm._ She goes off in the direction clarke went and follows her track. When she sees her up ahead she gets an idea, she knows clarke is distracted so she decided to sneak up on her. She grabs her small blade, closes the distance between clarke and her and presses the blade on clarkes back. "Clarke!" Lexa sighs "You must always stay alert, I could've killed you a second ago. One must not let the mind get distracted. I'm surprised you survived all that time in the woods." She gets a disgusted feeling in the pit of her stomach. A week ago ryker had informed her that Clarke wasn't at camp jaha and had been in the woods alone for about a month. She dropped her meetings and took off looking for the skai prisa. Her worst fear was that she would find the girl dead in a ditch or find her body mauled by a bear. She shakes the thought out of her head. She begins to bend down and starts picking up sticks for the fire and clarke does the same. They go back to the area they had decided to set camp at and started a fire "Clarke?" Lexa says breaking the silence

Clarke panicked at fist when she felt the knife press against her, but relief washed over her when she heard lexas voice.  They sit across from each other next to the fire munching on some berries and dried meat from lexas stash."Yes?" She answers looking at the commanders eyes

"Why did you leave camp jaha?" Finally asking, that question had been haunting her since she got news about clarkes whereabouts

Clarke knew the question was going to come up eventually, she chews on the inside of her cheek and sighs. "I couldn't bare looking at them, the people I saved. It would remind me every single time what  I did to get them there. I needed space, to try and find mself again, to gather my thoughts." 

"Ahh..." Is all lexa can think to say. She knows that feeling all too well, but she's still mad. "Clarke you could've been killed, all alone in the woods. How foolish of you. Had I chosen not to pursue looking for you after my spy...  _Lexa knew at that moment she fucked up. She didn't want to tell clarke she was out looking for her...._

"Whaat?" Asks clarke gulping down nothing since her throat suddenly became dry.

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat,  _she was supposed to be the one asking the questions not clarke "_ I uh,sent someone to spy on you and see how you were doing. Then bellamy informed my guard ryker that you were not in camp jaha" _She answered truthfully with a blush creeping up on her cheeks, glad it was dark outside and clarke wouldn't be able to notice._

Clarke thought she was hearing things, her stomach started to get butterflies. Why would the commander...  _oh,_ she thought. She knew why, but she was going to ask anyways. "Why?" 

Lexa sighs  _here goes nothing she thinks._ "Because I was worried about you if am to be honest, the thought of you alone in the woods with little survival skills scared the shit out of me. I was afraid I was going to find your lifeless body in a ditch..." Lexa reaches for clarkes hand to grasp it, but only to heave clarke move away and stand up. So she gets up from the floor too a little hurt.

"Don't you see the irony in that lexa?" Clarke's blood is boiling she steps in front of lexa and points a finger at lexas chest "you." She says pressing the finger at lexas chest hard "left me for dead in front of the mountain doors." She says "you" this time poking her hard causing the commander to take a step back "didn't even think twice about it." She takes a step forward causing the commander to take a another step back and crash into the tree behind her "you" she says this time balling her fists and hitting them against the commanders chest "left me there and when you turned your back against me my heart broke. Do you know what that felt like? It felt like getting all the air of my lungs sucked out" She says tears spilling freely. She feels arms wrap around her and she tries to fight them away, but loses. She begins to cry into lexas shoulder "I wanted to hate you, but I think I'm feeling the total opposite of it and it scares me lexa." She let's the tears spill freely, she's glad that if anyone is going to see her this weak it's lexa. 

Lexa begins to slide down the tree so they can sit on the floor never taking her arms from clarke away. Her eyes started to get glossy and she looked up to the sky and let out a ragged breath. Every admission from clarke felt like a stab to the heart. "Clarke" she says pressing her lips to her forehead "I want you to know it broke me just as much as it did you turning my back on you" it's the truth, she has no reason to lie. "But I made the decision with my head and not my heart. Had I made the decision with my heart, you know I would've stayed by your side and pulled the lever for you." Clarke started to sob even more at that statement, lexa begins to run her hand up and down clarkes back to try and soothe her. Minutes pass by and she hears Clarke mutter "I know." And her breathing begins to get under control and their hearts begin to beat in sync. "Go to sleep clarke." She says and clarke nods against her shoulder

 _Well, that turned out differently than what I had in mind._ She thinks

Hours later Clarke begins to mumble in her sleep "lexa, no." When she hears that it breaks her heart she can't believe even in her dreams she's haunted by lexa. Then clarke says "may we meet again." Lexa doesn't remember clarke saying that to her after she told her. "I tried mom, I tried to be the good guy." Clarkes says then bolts awake her lungs gasping for air and her temples streaked with sweat. "It's okay." Lexa says "I'm here, I'm here." Lexa brings clarke back to lay on her shoulder and starts rubbing soothing circles on her back. An hour passes by and she thinks clarkes asleep looking over her "you're staring" clarke mumbles into her neck. Her mind clouds for second at the feeling of clarkes warm breath on her neck. "Mmm." Is all she says

Clarke gets up and looks into lexas eyes and she sees something she hasn't seen before. They were filled with such innocence. She begins to close her eyes and crashes her lips against lexa's. They kiss eachother with passion wanting to let one another know exactly how they feel about each other if it hadn't been clear enough from the earlier conversation. She gives her open mouth kisses for minutes, then she brings her bottom lip in between her mouth and sucks, she does the same to the top one again and again and again. Which earns her a moan from the commander. She slides her tongue over lexas lips tracing them, then in between them asking for permission to enter. When lexa opens her mouth the kiss deepens and it's filled with desire and lust. She begins to suck on lexas tongue moaning into her mouth. 

At this point lexas hands had begin to explore clarkes body slipping underneath her shirt and scraping her nails on clarkes back earning her a moan into her mouth. Then she runs her hands in front of clarkes stomach which cause her ab muscle to contract and leave a trail of goosebumps. She begins to decent her hand further down to clarkes pants button, but before she can do anything clarkes hands are on hers stopping any further actions.

 _Clarke wants this oh does she want this, but she doesn't want this out here in the woods._ She detaches her lips from lexas and rests her forehead against hers wanting to catch her breath before she speaks. "Lexa, I." But lexa cuts her off "I know, I know, you aren't ready. Sorry for overstepping your boundaries Clarke." Clarke grabs lexa's face and brings her in for a bruising kiss and then speaks. "I was going to say we can't, not out here. Before you rudely interrupted me." She chuckles and stops when she hears lexa do the same. She wants to hear it more often. "Oh." Lexa says  and pecks clarke on the lips a couple of times. 

When lexa decides to finally break her attention away from clarke for a second she notices the sun is starting to rise.  _How long had she been under clarkes spell?_ She thought, she laughs to herself again catching the attention from clarke. "What's so funny commander?"  _Damn, how do I explain this without sounding like a lovesick puppy._ "The sun is rising." She says looking at clarke eyes and smiling.

Clarkes looks around and laughs. "Wow." Is all she can say, she hadn't realize how early it was. "Lexa, I'm sorry. You didn't even get to rest." She stands up and stretches.

Lexa gets up and stretches as well. She wraps her arms around clarkes waist and brings her in close and closes the distance between them kissing clarke passionetly "it's okay, I would pick a night like last night over sleep, for once my dreams were becoming a reality." This earns her a blush from clarke

"Lexa?" Clarke asks "yes clarke?" she answers looking into her blue eyes. Clarkes stares back at lexa "thanks for last night" she says a little timid. "Anytime!" Lexa says and pecks her lips before setting off to check on Emerson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of chapter 5, the next part will not have fluff...


	6. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening!?

As lexa makes her way to Emerson she takes a moment to enjoy the last few seconds as 'lexa' before the demeanor of the commander comes on. When she steps in front of Emerson she jabs him in the ribs.  _"unff, hey!"_ Emerson groans. "You are still alive! Good, you better enjoy the last hours of free breath you have, your death will be slow and excruciatingly painful." she smirks at him.

"Lexa, we should get going." Clarke says. "We can eat on the way. I don't know if you felt it, but I think the days are getting cooler." Last night she didn't think it was colder because she had a personal body heater next to her.

"Sha clarke, we should get going. I think if we keep a good and steady pace today, we'll make it back to tondc tomorrow night." She says while untying Emerson from the tree and walking towards clarke. "Winter is vastly approaching, that is why you feel the temperature change in the climate."

Clarke just nods her head.  _I wonder what it would be like? Would we see snow?  Shit! Would we survive?_ On the Arcadia, the temperature was locked set on one setting. They walk in silence for quite some time just taking in the warmth of the sun that seeps through the big trees. Today's a good day, they are so close to tondc. The sooner they get what they want out of emerson, the sooner she can be back on her own." How are your winters?" She asks, breaking the silence her curiosity winning.

"Well, it depends where you are during winter, but it's cold/crisp. Makes hunting without being detected almost impossible. That iswhy one prepares for it before it arrives, my people are doing that as we speak, it would be wise also not to hunt in the winters as that is when all the more dangerous creatures come out. After we decide what to do with the  _maunon honon_ I will gather up a hunting party for our last big hunt since all of the animals will be going into hibernation and kill a boar if luck is on my side. _She says with a smirk._  It is considered a great blessing when the Heda gifts her people for winter such big kill and the people gift me a coat for the winter from my kill."

_Shit, she had completely forgot what exactly they were going to do with the "mountain man Emerson."_

"So, a boar? Huh. I bet you have all the ladies swooning over such prowess." She quickly says,  _why did she even care? Was she perhaps, maybe, slightly jealous?_

"I do skai prisa." Smirking she turns to see clarke facial for her next statement. "We have a big celebration to start off the new season and it is not rare that my people gift my prowess with a woman for the evening to please my every need." The last couple of words she says slowly as if to emphasize them more. The reaction she receives is one she had expected. 

Clarke's jaw dropped at the last couple of words lexa said, but she quickly closed her mouth knowing lexa would be watching her and didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She knew what intentions lexa had and two can play that game.

"How thoughtful and kind of your people. Hmm, would they gift clarke of the sky people, slayer of the mountain the same?" She turns to face lexa and see her reaction. While popping some berries in her mouth and lifting her right eyebrow. She knows lexa's people owe her nothing, she only said out of spite.  _God I'm acting like a jealous gf._

Lexa ponders for a minute, she felt her stomach get an unsteady feeling at the mere thought of someone other than herself in Clarke's bed. Wait, no really, I don't feel good. Before she knows it she runs off to the side and she's barely able to stay upright feeling dizzy and then bile rise and she let's it out.  _Did someone poison me? It couldn't have been clarke or..? No, she shakes that thought. Okay, quick think what did you eat, drink, um ...._ But before she can gather her thoughts she's fading away into a deep slumber.

Clarke quickly finds the nearest tree and ties Emerson to it, she then runs to lexa's aid. She is surprised to see how much ground the commander had covered in such state. She finds lexa laying face down on the floor, but stops on her tracks and pulls her gun out. Their is a grounder hovering over lexa's body. "Hey!" She yells and cocks her gun. "Step away from her!" She takes a couple of steps closer and notices the grounders clothes, she recognizes it. "Who are you? Speak true!" 

"I am Ryker skai prisa. Heda leksa's personal guard." Hoping that would be suffice for now. He bends over the commander's body and empties a liquid her mouth. "Did the heda get hurt? He asks

Clarke did recognize this grounder, so she put the safety on the gun and put it away. She finally bent over lexa's body her heart aching at such sight. She checked her lexa's vitals, everything seemed to be normal except for lexa profusely sweating. She didn't have a fever, honestly she doesn't know what may have caused this.  _She didn't know what to do, she started to freak out. No, no, no. You are not leaving me yet. I need your soul to stay in this body._ "Ryker I don't think she's hurt, what if it was something we ate? I need you to go to the nearest village fetch a horse for us and get back to us as quickly as possible." 

"Sha skai prisa." And with that he was gone. Tondc was the closest village, but knew their would be scouts in the woods patroling in which he was counting on so he could get horses sooner.

Clarke quickly got into healer mode. She dragged lexa's body close to where Emerson was, but not to where he could see the commander. She checked her vitals again, nothing changed. Then she checked the commander's body for any life threatening injuries, but didn't find any. What she saw next did surprise her. It was a blood sucking leech on lexa's right bicep. The thing had to have been almost 4 inches long. The interesting part of the leech was that on it's back it had these blue neon circles. She knew that this was not a fresh water leech and should take caution when removing it. A terrestrial leech? Hmm, all she knew was that shits probably going to get worse before getting better.

It wasn't long before night fell upon them and lexa was still out. Clarke knew she had to remove the leech, but by the looks of it. The leech is more than likely attached to lexa's brachial artery. So she quickly ran her options. Pros of removing leech save lexa. Cons lexa might bleed to death because of removing leech. She read on the arc, that when removing a "freshwater leech" the bite will bleed and seeing that the leech is latched on to a major artery that won't do them any good. Clarke started to worry again and began to pace in front of the commander body.  _Fuuuuuuccckkkkkk, what do I do. Keep it together griffin, you got this, you gotta stay focused. Think, think, think!_

Lexa startles awake and gets up on her feet. She's saying something, but no coherent words are coming out. Clarke quickly moves to her side to try and hear her better, but still doesn't understand what she's saying. When clarke stares at the commanders eyes she sees nothing but void in them. It sends a cold shiver down her spine. She has never seen anything like it or seen lexa in such state. Lexa once again collapses only this time clarke catches her. She lays her down and begins to start a fire.  She knew they still had a day times walk to get to tondc and she was worried ryker wouldn't make it back in time. All she can do now is wait, tonights going to be a long night, maybe she's just making a big deal out of this.

That night is chillier than the one before and clarke is longing for the warm touches of lexa's. She lays against a tree and brings lexa's head to rest on the crook of her neck. When she feels lexa's breath on her skin it elicits goosebumps all around her body and when lexa whispers "Clarke" and snuggles in closer to the girl her breath catches in her throat. "I'm right here lex, right here." She says pulling her body closer, tears threatening to spill. The night goes by, lexa mumbles here and there. She tried to get up a couple of times as well and clarke had to stop her. 

When a noise up ahead startles her, she begins to take note that the sun will be rising soon. She grabs her gun and begins to call forth who ever was up ahead. "Skai prisa, ryker." He says and goes to check on lexa. "Heda leksa seems to be better, did you find the cause of her sickness?" He begins to check her body but sees nothing.

"Yes!" She pulls lexa's arm out an shows him her bicep. "Skai prisa?" He asks confused. "I see nothing." Sure enough he is right and the leech that was there before was no longer there. All that was left behind was a bruise

Clarke is speechless,  _what in the flying fucks!_ "I swear ryker, there was this leech attached right here." And she points to the spot. "It was black and had blue neon circles on it." Then she started to freak out and thought maybe the leech detached itself from lexa and on to clarke over the night. She checks her body franticly and let's out a breath relieved that it had not gotten on her. "Ryker I uh don't know what happened, but you have to believe me. She still needs medical attention we should get going." 

Had clarke completely lost her mind? "Sha!" He whistles and two grounders come forward and offer their horses. "Heda leksa will ride with me and you go on the other. Leksa's other personal guard will take Emerson back to tondc on his horse." He clicks his tongue and the horse takes off.

Clarke barely manages to get on the horse offered to her before ryker takes off. She has little experience with horses, but the creature fascinates her and her lack of experience doesn't hold her back. She mounts the brown steed and clicks her tongue and takes off. After some time, clarke loses site of ryker, but she doesn't worry because she pretty much knows where she is. Plus lexa's personal guard with Emerson was behind her and she wanted to make sure he arrived at tondc.

Clarke's bum began to ache from being on the horse for hours, but sighed in relief when she saw the gates of tondc. The guards at the gate quickly let her pass with out questioning. She rode to where she thought lexa's tent would be, but was overwhelmed at the site. 

In the middle of the city was nothing but a big black scorch mark from where the missile landed.  _Hundreds of men, woman, and children were lost that night._ Her heart aches even more when she thinks back to how many people she betrayed that night. Her throat suddenly becomes dry and she feels bile threatening to rise. She tears her eyes away from the scene and asks someone near by where Heda's tent was. They point her in the right direction and she sets off.

When she walks into the tent lexa is sitting on her throne, she had this look in her eyes as if trying decipher something. "Heda!" She says "I see that you are finally awake and seem well, I'm glad." Before lexa can reply Indra comes into the tent "heda, emers...." She stops dead on her track when she sees clarke. She regains her composure and clears her throat "Emerson is here." 

"Mo chof Indra. Take him to the interrogation room and appoint your best to guard him. No harm is to come to him until clarke and I decide what it is we are going to with him." And with that Indra takes one last look at clarke and was gone leaving lexa alone with clarke once again sees lexa's eyebrows furrow and wonders what is causing such turmoil in her mind. She has the same look as when she stepped into the tent earlier "Lexa, what is it?" She asks

"Clarke, we need to talk about what happened yesterday. Did I say or do anything while I was sick? Ryker told me you saw a leech on my bicep, is that true?"  _lexa knows the answer to these questions, for she remembered everything that happened to her in the last 24 hours. What she didn't know was why it happened._

"Yes, there was a leech on you." She says before making her way to the commander and touching her in the spot that it was and looking into her eyes. Lexa was dressed casual, not something she would wear outside of the tent. A black worn out long sleeved t-shirt with some brown pants made out of what seemed leather."But I don't think it was an ordinary leech." Clarke still has her hand on lexa's bicep. When she retrieves her hand laxa grabs it, not letting go of the eye contact she saw the look of worry on the commanders face. "What?" Clarke says

When clarke touched the commander it sent a small jolt of electricity through her, when she grabbed Clarke's hand she knew something wasn't right. She stared into the deep blue sea eyes and watched them turn grey as if having the life sucked out of them. She was going to answer Clarke's question when clarke suddenly collapsed on her, unconscious and burning hot she guided Clarke's body to the furs set on the ground. W _as clarke going through the same thing as me? She knew their wasn't much she can do but wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed post.   
> Maunman honon/mountain man prisoner  
> Skai prisa/sky princess  
> Sha/yes  
> Mo chof/ thank you  
> Procrastinated an abundance before posting this chapter. I have so many ideas I want to include in this story that they are all coming at me at once. Also practicing with the fonts and what not. Typing from my tablet is painful sometimes wahh. Well, that's all folks see ya next time. I'll try to post another chapter before the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take it back now y'all. But only to a month ago.

**A month ago**

Standing in front of the Mount weather gates they began getting shot at from above. Lexa signals some warriors to join her in taking out the shooters and sets off up the hill. She finds a shooter laying on the ground and with out warning she slashed his neck at the pulse point. Delivering a painful slow death. Treading through the woods looking for shooters wasn't as hard as she thought, not when the shooters are using guns. She can see a brief fire spark when someone shoots. She comes up behind them with out warning, slashing one here, stabbing another there. She was leaving a trail of dead bodies behind, before she knew it they had almost taken all the shooters out. Until one willingly surrenders, Emerson. She spits at the floor just at the sight of him. 

"Wait, wait, don't kill me. I have a deal for you commander." Emerson pleads

"Speak." Lexa can't believe she hasn't killed him yet

"If we let YOUR people out of the mountain, you call off your army and head home. Don't want to have any more casualties than you need to on your hands right commander?" He says with a smirk, he knows he has this deal in his pockets.

She didn't even hesitate to answer. "I'll take the deal!" Because if she did, that would be weakness and weakness isn't one of Heda leksa "forte". As she descended the hill, she had some to to realize what she had done. She felt bile starting to rise up in her throat and had to swallow it. Her heart felt like it had been punctured,  _I just killed Clarke, I just betrayed Clarke's trust, I --_ she began to think, but was cut short because they finally made it to the bottom of the hill and she was standing in front of Clarke. 

"Stand down." She yells to her army

"What is this?" Clarke asks completely shocked at the new turn of events and Emerson standing behind lexa.

 _Here its goes, this is going to hurt me as much it will you Clarke._ Next to them the gate opens and people are coming out, not Clarke's people, but her people.

Clarke is so confused at this point that she says "they're surrendering?" 

"Not quite" says Emerson answering lexa's question

She takes note now to take one last look at Clarke's face before it crumbles down into realization and hurt. "What did you do?" Clarke asks "what you would've done, saved my people." Lexa says. Clarke's face looks mad at this point "what about my people?".Clarke asks knowing the answer already "Sorry clarke, they weren't part of the deal." She turns and cuts Emerson's ties and let's him go. While waiting for her people to finish coming out of the mountain she can tell clarke feels hurt and betrayed.

Lincoln comes up and asks what is going on and where are the prisoners from the ark.

"Your commander made a deal. They will all be killed." She answers one of Lincolns questions.

"But you don't care about that do you?" Clarke states

"I do care clarke...... But I made this desicion with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first" _love is weakness_

"Please don't do this". Clarke says

"I'm sorry clarke." Lexa heart is aching and her head spinning causing her to feel imbalanced

The gate to Mount weather finally closes and she sounds the retreating horns. She takes one last look at clarke and her heart breaks nearly in half at the site of Clarke's face. She sees betrayal, hurt, anger.... "May we meet again" she manages to say and turns to walk away.

She intakes a sharp breath as if mustering up courage to not cry.

 _Days later, Lexa_ is in tondc in a meeting with her generals about what needs to be done to repair the village and to when they should start preparing for the winter. She was tired and just about had it with the meeting "daun ste pleni" (that's enough) "We will continue this meeting tomorrow at first light." And with that she left 

When she got to her tent she wasn't surprised to see a fairly attractive woman with brown curly hair and hazel eyes waiting to do as she was commanded. She had been receiving a new woman every night ever since she came back from the mountain with little to no casualties. She hasn't slept with any of them, she hasn't felt any desire to do so ever since. _She betrayed clarke._

She begins to undress and head to her basin, the young lady follows her and begins to prepare to give lexa a bath. The water is finally warm and she steps in. She sits in the middle of the basin so the young lady can wash her back. She closes her eyes, but only to have clarkes hurt face behind her close lids. It haunts her, betraying clarke. It hurts her too, she yearns for Clarke's presence.

The young lady sets down on the floor next to the basin, grabs a piece of cloth and pours some scented oil on it. She begins lathering lexa's back in small circles. She begins to think how honored she is to be serving her Heda for everything she's done for her people. She won't speak unless spoken to.  She motions for the commander to lay back after she rinsed her back. She begins to lather lexa arms, chest, stomach and but when lexa hand stops her from moving below the waist. "Mochof, i've got it from here. Go prepare my dinner." And with that she was gone 

Lexa hasn't allowed anyone to touch her below the waist line, offering to do it herself. She can't stand the feeling of anyone touching her.  Before she can get more lost in her thoughts she steps out of the basin, puts on a robe her people made her and sits on the table. She begins to eat, but with no appetite she barely touches the food and orders it to be moved away. No desire, check. No appetite, check. Her heart ache never ending constantly reminding her that theirs only one person who can make The pain go away and she "fucked" that up. The best way to get over somebody is to get under somebody new right?  _You're acting like you just had your heart broken, love is weakness. So, she's going to give the beautiful woman another chance._ When she goes to lay on the bed the young lady stands in front of her and disrobes her. She sits on the furs and brings along the lady. The beautiful Lady straddles the Commander and begins peppering kisses along her collar bone. Then slowly up her neck, across her jawline then finally their lips meet. The kiss is slow at first then gets faster and heated. She thinks back to when she last kissed clarke and stops the kiss.  _You need this lexa, the voice in her head tells her. A distraction, release. S_ he goes back into the kiss this time hungrier, biting the other girls lip, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance, but when she closes her eyes she sees her, Clarke. She stops the kiss again and gets up and puts her robe on. 

"You can go now, mochof." She tells the young lady hoping she hasn't offended the her. She's not ready to be with anyone. And by that she means she only wants clarke.

It's the third week since she made a deal with the mountain men. She's in her tent looking over some plans. Tondc has been reconstructed and reestablished. The food storage is pretty much fully stocked. She's getting ready to head off to polis soon and wants everything to be up and running before she leaves. Indra enters her tent "Heda, ryker requests to speak to you." She says

"Okay, teik em in." She says (okay, let him in.) 

"Heda, I bring you news of the sky prisa." Ryker states getting straight to the point after he walks in through the tent flaps.

"Speak." Lexa's heart nearly stops at the mention of clarke. She sent ryker out to spy on clarke and her people to keep tabs on them. She didn't want to be blindsided if the Arkers decided to retaliate. Knowing clarke, she knew it was going to come soon. 

"She isn't at camp jaha Heda, her guard Bellamy tells me she hasn't been since the fall of the mountain. She took off into the woods 3 weeks ago alone." He says

"Mochof ryker, send indra in." Went ryker gets out she want to throw up and punch something at the same time. "Foolish girl going off into the woods alone." Before she can think anymore of it indra steps in.

"Sha heda?" Indra states

"I need you to put my trip to polis on hold, I'm going away for a few days. Have ryker prepare a bag for my trip." She says

"But heda" indra starts but stops herself 

"Yes indra? Do you have anything to say. Speak true." She says with her chin held high, she knows indra rarely questions her actions, but when she does it is because she is trying to keep her in check. 

"Sha, it is just that the people in polis have been waiting for their heda to return and you want me to postpone your arrival. What do I tell them as to why it has been postponed." Their is a double meaning to that question. (Don't do this, love is weakness) She knew ryker was bringing news of clarke. So she doesn't act surprise when lexa tells her she's leaving for a few days.

"Tell them I had some important matters to take care. Anything else indra?" she exclaims

"No heda, i'll give Ryker your message." and then she was gone

Lexa started to move around her tent, packing a personal bag for herself. She didn't know how long she was going to be gone, but knew she wouldn't stop looking until she found clarke.

The sun was at its highest point when they left tondc. How they are going to track clarke was something she would figure along the way, but wouldn't be hard to do.

After walking for hours the sun sets and they keep treading through the forest in the direction Bellamy had told Ryker clarke went. She wants to cover as much ground as she can. Clarke has a couple of weeks ahead of her. After a couple of more hours of walking and looking for a track, they finally make camp on a hill.

Lexa doesn't sleep that night. Well, more like she hasn't in awhile.

The sun is barely rising when she's packing up their camp and treading to the woods again.

It's midday and they have yet to find a trail, she's getting  more frustrated by the min. For all she knew clarke could be dead. _Oh my, clarke could be dead.... And it would be my fault._ She is not giving up 

A couple of hours later Ryker finds a trail no grounder would leave so they follow it and follow it until they can't see clearly anymore because it's night already. They set camp once again. Lexa manages to get an hour or two of shut eye before she jolts awake by the demons haunting her in her dreams. They never get better. She sighs rubbing her eyes 

Later on that day as they tread through the first they seem to be getting hot on their trail. This brings a little joy to lexa's heart. The sun is up, shinning high, rays seeping through the branches and warming her body. She intakes a breath relishing in the warmth.

Night soon falls upon them and she's sitting by their fire eating some dried meat and berries in silence. She likes Ryker, he doesn't speak much and that suits her during these times as she tries to gather her thoughts.

The sun rises and Lexa is up and ready to go. Hours later of treading through the forest she notices they are heading north. Hmmm....

A noise pass some bushes catches her attention. She pulls her blade out and sets forth to investigate on what the noise was. She signals Ryker to keep an eye out and to go on ahead and check the perimeter.

What she sees ahead astonished her. She never thought she would see them again. 

She begins to circle around the person like a predator ready to catch its prey, but when she sees past the figure her heart stops.  _Clarke she says her voice suddenly gone and throat dry_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Sorry I lied, I know I said before the weekend, but here I am alas. Please forgive me. Lol  
> So next chapter i think i want to do a throwback for clarke and Emerson, but maybe I want to continue where I left off in the last chapter. 
> 
> Hmmmm, i'll probably post it late monday or early tuesday. Hope everyone has/had a fun filled weekend. It's raining cows and trains here in texas, so my weekend was very much bleh because the wifi kept on laggin'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little recap.. pillow talk maybe?  
> Oh, well hello there.  
> If you are still one of my readers from before, hi. I am so sorry for the lack of updates this summer, please forgive me. Lets be friends again?  
> If you are a new reader, welcome, I hope you stick around for my trash fic updates lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? I know, I know. Y'all can reprimand me for being gone for so long. It was never my intention to be gone for long, it's just that summer came around I moved like 3 times, my tablet was acting up. I didn't have WiFi for awhile..... Excuses yeah I know, but then I also left the country and went to go visit Germany and then Turkey, what an unforgettable experience. Nonetheless I am back and I am going to try and make up for my lack of updates. I hope everyone had a wonderful summer.

**A month ago, Emerson**

 

He had under estimated clarke griffin will power and determined strong willed mind, shit they all did. He did not actually expect her to actually pull the lever. He scurried out of that mountain as fast as he could without even looking back. He left with only the backpack he had on his back and the clothes and weapons he had on himself. He knew there was a back up plan just in case the mountain had fallen, he knew where he had to go and what to do, he just didn't expect to have to do this in his lifetime.

He headed off into the woods and made his way towards the ocean, it was dark out so he could barely see that far up in front of him and decided that he should rest. He would have long journey up ahead of him. Daylight soon came and he ate some berries and made his way to find drinkable water. He took a moment for the ones who died in the mountain and said a little prayer for them (because who else would do it, now that everyone is dead). He wasn't as heartless as people made him out to be (pfft, who am I kidding). The people in the mountain were his family, they had been through more than enough obstacles a person should have to endure in their lifetime. He quickly splashed some water on his face and made his way down the path his map was telling him to follow. This was going to be a long journey seeing he didn't venture out that far from mountweather his body would pay the price and he was not ready for it, but it was something he had to do, to try.

He had been walking for 3 days already and the dessert was really doing a number on him. He had barely gone out of the mountain without a hazmat suit. His skin was beginning to flake and he was developing blisters from the heat being a little too much for his virgin to sunlight skin. He was close to the sea. He knew, avoiding the mines in the dessert would be an easy task especially with the map guiding him, it was just a matter of finding the boat that was hidden. "a-ha, found it" It was late evening when he got to the boat and put it in the water and got in it. He was only half a day away from his destination, with the motored powered boat he could get there in no time. What he was afraid of was of what might lurking in the waters. He has only heard stories about what sea creatures used to live in the sea before the missile attack. He took his weapon out and took the safety off just in case.

He didn't even know at what time he had hit the shore, but he had been on the boat for a good 2 hours. He noticed that there was another boat on the shore and was confused because it had seem that the boat had recently been placed there."Hmm...." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he pulled the map back out and followed the path that was drawn out for him to follow. Through the forest and up a hill and he would be at his destination. Once he had made it over the hill all sweaty, exhausted and hungry he finally saw the building, he was finally at his destination.

Walking up to the doors he waited a minute so one of the drones could scan him and make sure they knew he wasn't a threat. Once the drone cleared out of his path he headed inside. It was very quiet, except for a few murmurings of voices behind a set of glass doors. He walked through the doors and stopped in his tracks, what he saw surprised him. A beautiful tanned woman in a blue dress with black heels and her hair braided to the side and next to her was a dark older man who looked like hell, but he was well dressed and freshly shaved.

" Hi, I-I.." he stutters unsure how to approach them. His voice catches their attention and they turn away from the planning table they were facing. 

"Emerson, hi welcome. I was expecting you, I am sorry that it is under these circumstances." says a.l.l.i.e. 

"It is okay, I assume we have things we need to discuss about before we go on forth with what the plan was if mountweather fell." he says getting straight to business

A.l.l.i.e just smiles at him. "Yes, we do". she says in a mischievous tone that has jaha feeling uncomfortable all over.

 

**Present day**

 

Clarke was still passed out and murmuring in her sleep. Leksa had not left her side, she has not eaten, barely managed a bath since she got back. She doesn't want to leave clarke alone or let anyone see her in this state of mind. She didn't want anyone to think any less of the destroyer of the mountain, she wanted everyone to respect clarke. She had to keep restraining clarke down at times so she would not just wonder off out into the village. Clarkes temperature had returned to normal for the most part, so that relieved leksa a little.

She was confused as to what had happened to her and what is happening to clarke now. What she heard when she was passed out is something that needs to be taken serious. Her people would call this experience they are going through fate (but, why her and why clarke?). There is a reason for this and when clarke wakes up they are going to get to the bottom of this. She knows what she heard has something to do with the future, a vision some would call it except she could only hear and barely see.

Clarke shoots straight up from the bed gasping for air, leksa is right by her side in a matter of seconds. She pats clarkes back and still nothing, clarke is still gasping for air clawing at her throat to try and relieve the burn. Finally leksa makes a split decision and slaps clarke real hard on the left side of her face. That seems to do the trick, because now clarke is gulping air like it is water and rubbing the side of her face that is stinging. 

"OUCH, what the hell lexa." She had not realized yet she had passed out earlier that day.

"I- uh, you weren't breathing and you were clawing at your neck, I had to do something to snap you out of whatever it was you were experiencing." She was surprised to see that clarke snapped out of it sooner than her.

At the mere mention of that, clarkes expression turned frightened and cold. "oh..." is all she could manage to say. Everything was coming back to her.

Leksa was hungry and knew clarke would be to, they could talk when they have had a decent meal and clarke has had a bath. She walks to the opening of the tent "Ryker, bring us some food and have my maidens prepare a bath for clarke."

"Sha heda" and he was gone

"I have to go check on our prisoner, will you be okay until I get back?" lexa asks her 

"Yes I will be fine, but we need to talk when you get back." she states

Leksa just nods and is out the door

 Once she makes it to the lower level where they hold prisoners she jabs emerson right on his ribs enough to break a couple. When she sets her eyes on him, she has been with clarke the entire time so she has not had a chance yet to talk to emerson since they got back. She knows she should not being doing this with out clarke...."Tell me emerson, who is a.l.l.i.e.?" It's weird, in her vision she could only hear the future, the faces were blurry. So, she asks the first question she's been trying to figure out since she woke up

If the look on emersons face doesn't say 'fuck they have figured it out' he doesn't know how else he can give it away. He starts coughing blood, due to the fact that he has a couple of broken ribs. He spits at the floor and smirks at leksa. " I don't know what you are talking about"

Leksa smirks back at him and nods at him, she tells the guard on watch something and walks out.

Clarke is freakking out, what she saw has her on edge. She can't believe it, everything she saw felt so real. She gets startled out of her thoughts when a maiden walks in with hot coals to put under the basin to warm up the water.The woman almost reminds her of raven... She shakes her head and begins to undress. The young girl says "it is ready, you may go in now" after she had finished pouring some scented oils in the water. She gives the girl a sheepish smile and a " thank you" the girl is out of the room without another word. The kind girl had set a towel on a chair beside the basin and some clothes for her. She lets out a breath that comes out more of a sigh and settles in getting in the basin. 

She lays in the basin and closes her eyes, letting her thoughts run wild, she has so many questions that need some answering. _What do people even call what I experienced? Visions? An out of body experience? ugggh!!!_  She doesn't know how long she had her eyes closed, but gets broken out of her thoughts as soon as she heard someone settle next the basin. "Jesus lexa, what the h-..."

Leksa walks through the crowds and makes her way back to her tent. She stops dead on her tracks when she sees that clarke is still bathing. She takes a moment to admire clarkes beauty from afar, but before she knows it her legs are guiding her to stand next to the basin.  _She is beautiful, look at how gorgeous she is when something is troubling her and her eyebrows furrow._ She turns around and reaches for a washcloth and that is what startles clarke. Before clarke could finish her sentence, lexa holds up a finger to her lips . "Shh, you are dense. Relax, let me." she says directing the wash cloth to clarkes body.

 _God her fingers feel so good on my lips,_  her mind nearly goes blank at the contact. Snap _out of it. She is going to wash your body, do not freak out. What is up with the grounders not having respect for personal space and privacy? Well, if am going to be honest I am not really complaining seeing that it is lexa who is about to wash me. This feels nice and it doesn't feel like this is sexual._  "mmm, this feels nice." She _says getting more comfortable as the time passes and lexa is almost done scrubbing her clean._

Leksa gets up to get clarkes towel. She clears her throat "all done." She says trying to snap her mind out of the gutter. She wont lie, seeing clarkes body in a different light and in the privacy of her home made her stomach all tingly with happiness.

She turns to go set up the table while clarke gets dressed and waits for the meat to be brought in, which is the only thing missing for the dinner she is about to have with clarke.

Weirdly as it may sound clarke feels really relaxed now and feels as if some tension has been relieved from her shoulders. She looks at the table and mutters to herself "this looks like a date" she laughs to herself not realizing she had caught the attention of lexa at the short chuckle she let out.

Lexa had heard her "what is a date clarke?" she asks still not used to the slang the sky people use.

 _Damn, just my fucking luck, how do I explain what a date is. Should I lie? ughhh no,_ i'll _just tell her._ Her cheeks beet red, "um it is when two people who are interested in each other spend some time together doing something like, watching a movie or going out to eat together." _Yes, didn't totally eff that up._  She smiles and makes her way to the table. Content with herself at the response she had given lexa. Before she sits down lexa so kindly pulls the chair out for her and pushes it back in once clarke is sitting. Yup, clarke is swooning.....


End file.
